


Mysteria • Draco x Reader

by phlu_x



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Hogwarts Prefects' Bathroom, Love, Sensuality, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:09:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26340046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phlu_x/pseuds/phlu_x
Summary: This is the first chapter from my smut harry potter characters x reader book.Here you are on your way to the prefects bathroom to take a bath with your boyfriend Draco.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 135





	Mysteria • Draco x Reader

notes:  
You and Draco have been in a well-established relationship for a year now.

It's Friday night and you're in the Slytherin common room. Slughorn has given you a homework assignment to make an antidote for a poison, right now you are taking notes and thinking about it while lying on the green fluffy carpet next to the warm fire from the fireplace.

You hear the door opening up and a group of boys comes in, but you don't look up.

"Hello love." Says a voice you are too familiar with. You look up from your notes into his grey eyes and smile.

"Hi there, finished with quidditch training?" He bends over and gives you a kiss on the cheek.

Dracos white blonde hair is a mess and his uniform doesn't sit properly. When he bends over his usual fresh, rich smell fills your nose which is also accompanied with a slight hint of sweat. Your mouth starts watering and you feel yourself heat up just by looking at him.

"Well, we're finished and it was awful. It's super cold outside." He snears.

"I wanted to take a bath in the prefect's bathroom. Would you like to come with me Y/N?" His mouth turns into a smirk by the end of his question.

"I'd love to. Let me put my things away and I'll meet you right here."

You're on your way to the bathroom together. Draco tells you about his day and you tell him about yours. You're already excited to see the prefect's bathroom. You have showered and bathed together before but never in such a large and fancy bathroom. He says the password and the door swing open.

Your eyes went wide. The prefects' bathroom is a large room, softly lit by a luminous candle-filled chandelier. You recognize that everything in the room is made of white marble, including the rectangular swimming pool in the middle of the room. About a hundred golden taps stand all around the edge of the pool, each with a different-coloured jewel set into its handle. There is a diving board at one end of the pool. Long white linen curtains hang at the windows, and there is a single, golden-framed painting on the wall of a blonde mermaid. The taps around the side of the bath each release different sorts of soaps that can be mixed with the water: one tap gushes pink and blue bubbles the size of footballs, and another pours ice-white foam. Another tap sends heavily perfumed purple clouds across the surface of the water, whilst a fourth causes the jet of water to bounce off the surface of the bath water in large arcs.

"Are you alright Y/N?" Draco asks and pulls your hand.

Childlike anticipation flows through you. You look at him from the side:

"Who's the first inside!"

You drop everything on the floor, take off your bathrobe and nightdress, get on the edge of the tub and jump inside. As the warm water surrounds you, you feel weightless and relaxed. You show up with a smile and see that Draco is also climbing into the pool. At the sight of his naked body, a heat sweeps through you, but you're not ready to give in yet. You're swimming to the other side of the pool, rest your back against the stone and put your hands on the edge of the pelvis.

Draco floats on his back with his eyes closed, his arms stretched out. His white blond hair shimmers in the water. The light from the candles shed light on his pale body and you can see the contours of his fine muscles.

He opens his eyes as he swims towards you.

"Do you enjoy the view?"

"Always." You feel your cheeks getting red.

But you don't turn your gaze away from him. He stands before you and straightens up in the water. You raise your head and keep looking him in the eyes. The water runs out of his hair over his neck and bare chest.

"Should I massage you?" You knew by now that Draco's muscles are always tense after training.

A loving expression enters his face.

"Yes, please. By the way, I was hit by a bludger on the shoulder today."

He rolls his eyes as he sits in front of you on the ledge in the water between your legs. You discover a bruise on his shoulder, kiss the spot gently and put your hands on his shoulders and start massaging him.

Draco puts his head back so it rests on your chest. His eyes are closed, his red lips slightly open. A sigh escapes him as you squeeze harder. You gently press your nose into his soft hair and start kissing his jaw. Your mouth continues to wander further. You lick his neck, leaving a trail of kisses and love bites. He grabs your thighs with his long, fine fingers. Your right hand wanders downwards and you grab his groin, which is already half-hard. He presses further back to you and when his soft skin touches your chest your nipples get hard and you feel yourself getting wet.

You start pumping him as he's turning his head and kisses you passionately. His hand covers your right cheek and he buries his fingers in your hair as he pulls on it. You moan and he slips his warm, wet tongue into your mouth. His minty taste spreads everywhere. You nip on his lower lip and run your tongue over it as your hands wander over his wet, heated skin. You tease his nipple and feel his dick twitch. Your hand moves further down and you capture his scrotum in your hand. Draco sucks air through his teeth and whimpers your name.

"Come here Y/N."

Draco turns around grabbing you by the hips and spreading your legs apart. He admires your soft swollen breast as you sit down on his lap, his erection pressing against your belly. He cups your boobs and begins to knead them while his mouth sucks on your neck. You start to feel hazy and arch your back in anticipation while dragging your nails across his back. He blows on your nipple, which goes instantly stiff, bites softly and starts sucking on it. A surprised moan escapes your mouth and you feel him smiling at your chest.

"Do you like this?" He asks with a silky voice eyebrows raised.

You don't get to answer him because his tongue swepts into your mouth again, in time to the finger that he suddenly slips inside you. You moan his name in his mouth and feel the hot air between your lips. You yelp out a quiet squeal when he starts pumping his finger in and out. Draco adds a second finger, stretching you even further. You grip his hair as your legs begin to shake. He starts to curl his fingers up, hitting your g-spot. You start to slowly grind down against his fingers while his thumb rubs your sensitive clit. His mouth founds yours, the kiss open and deep, a clash of tongues and teeth. He takes out his fingers from your heat and grabs your butt cheeks instead.

"Lift your hips for me, love" Draco purrs softly.

You position yourself over his tip, your hands resting on his shoulders. You look into his grey eyes while you're sliding down his length. Draco bites his lower lip and you moans when he fills you up. You bury your face into the crook of his neck nipping on his earlobe while lifting your hips again. You don't get to slide down again because he rocks his hips up meeting you halfway.

"Ah, YES!" You scream as Draco moves within you.

He fills you up and sends your body aflame with the intensity of it.

"I love the way you look with my dick inside you." He whispers into your ear.

The two of you start to move eagerly, two heated bodies wrapped together, touching with every deep thrust. Draco shifts a bit and brushes that inner spot, pulling a breathy gasp out of your mouth.

"That's it, just like that." You moan in his face.

He grabs your chin rubbing your lower lip, opens your mouth and slides his thumb inside.

"Suck on it." He commands with rosy lips and a husky voice.

You take his thumb in your mouth and start circling it with your tongue as you look Draco in the eyes. He embraces your chest with his free hand and pulls on your nipple. You close your eyes when you suck on it and your breathing goes in bursts just like his.

You slowly begin to reach your climax, your walls contract with each bump. He pulls his thumb out of your mouth, his ring leaves a slight mark on your cheek.

"Stand up." Draco says into your lips.

You let him slip out of you and stand on your shaky legs, trying to catch your breath. Draco gets up and walks behind you, pulls your hair to the side and kisses your neck.

"Kneel down in front of me Y/N." His hot breath streaks your ear.

You could feel the pulse in your hole as you kneel on the ledge. You lay your arms down and press your hot forehead against the cold stone, your aroused boobs touching the warm water slightly.

Draco embraces you at the hips and presses his dick against your warmth. He rubs it on your slit and you feel the liquids mix.

"You look so good on your knees like that." He sighs.

His hands are caressing your back. He bends down and blows soft kisses on your skin. You're turning your head to look at him.

"Do you know what would look even better?" You ask with an innocent voice.

"No, what is it?" He asks back. His eyes meet yours as he continues to rub himself against you.

"I would look better with your dick inside me." You tease him rubbing your hips towards Draco.

His grins, and slams back into you in the next moment. Your facial features slipping away from you as you cry out his name with desire. He digs his fingers into your hips while keep pushing into you. You feel him taking your hair and wrapping it around his hand. With a jolt you are pulled back, Dracos arm wraps around your upper body, so that you stay up with him.

You start to tremble and moan uncontrollably as he constantly stirs the spot inside you. His wet fingers finding your clit and he starts to rub it gently. You put your head back and look up at the ceiling as you feel yourself getting close. You feel yourself squeezing tighter and tighter and then there's a sudden burst and a rush through your entire body. You whimper Draco's name as you come and you feel that he falls over the edge with a last thrust, gripping your body while moaning your name. His cum runs down warm and heavy between your legs while both of you breath heavily.

He takes out his member, letting go of your hair and body, takes you by the wrists and turns you around.

"You were amazing." He says with a dreamy expression on his face and a heavy voice.

You smile tiredly, the position has taken its toll and you let yourself be pulled back into the warm water. You wash up and go back to your rooms. Since it's the weekend tomorrow, you'll be sleeping together in his bed. Your head rests heavily on Draco's chest as you fall asleep.


End file.
